Diva Star Jeffree Star
by ErynBear
Summary: A tale of Jeffree Star and his dog Diva. How did she get pink by the way?


Eryn Murray

Period 5

Diva

A knock on the door. Hell. I roll outta bed and stand up. My limbs pop and snap. A yawn runs outta my mouth. Diva does the same and pops out of the blankets. She jumps around my feet, yapping away as her tail bounces above her butt.

"How the hell are you so awake?" I groan at her.

Slouching to the door I swing it open.

"What's up?" I blink after rubbing my eyes.

Just some woman whom I had an interview with. I invite her in. Diva and Diamond dance around the house. The half naked guy on my couch snoars. I take her into my room to dig out some photos. I see her eyeing the tattooed hunk sleeping in my bed, all rolled up in my hello kitty sheets. I grin. Showing the woman some old photos of me and a few new photo shoot ones had shot.

Then I show her my inbox for email. My myspace and facebook request. Thousands and thousands of information for my online life. My computer crashes. I have a melt down and panic. I see her brows shoot up as I plug and unplug things. Scrambling around. Logging back on I the sight I'm trying to get on is down.

Just my luck. After finishing my interview with her I drag myself into the kitchen. Diamond barks and I toss a hunk of apple on the floor ripping a chunk out in my own mouth. Looking around I don't see my baby Diva anywhere. I walk around the house. I can't seem to find her. My other puffball is missing. Diamond fallows me. Her tongue hanging out of her furry head.

"Diva?! Where is your ass?" I yell getting down on the ground.

I peek under tables and walk barefoot around outback. I can't seem to find her anywhere.

"Diva! Come to mommy!" I yell.

The boy off my couch comes out looking tired.

"Jeffree what 'er you doin'?" He eyes my faded pink brows and smeared make up.

"Lookin' for Diva. She's missing. She was in bed with us this morning." I nod up at my room window.

"Huh. Well have you bothered to look in the mirror today?"

"No why?"

"Dude. You did your own hair last night." He laughs and walks off, swinging back inside.

Frowning I rush back into the house. In the bathroom I scan my hair. The orange chunks and tips are covered now in pink. The rest of my hair is the same. Probably because it was already pink. The dye didn't make a difference on it. I sigh. Diamond skips around with me the rest of the day. I don't bother to get dress, do my hair, shower, or even put on fresh make-up. All I wanna do is find Diva. I mean I have to find her.

I need to take her with me to see Kat soon. How is Kat gonna tattoo Diva on my foot is she can't see the little hair ball? Getting pissed off I pull out things from the cupboards, under beds, look behind book cases, under my desk. I can't find her. Then I hear it. Sirens. I hop out the font door.

"Whats going on?" I ask the woman next door.

She was standing on her stoop too.

"Oh some dumb-ass let their dog get out. Car hit it. Can't have that. Not Beverly Hills. Dead dog smeared on the street. Cops got here before the animal control." She rolls her eyes and walks back inside.

My heart pounds. Diva. No. It can't be her.

"Jeff! Jeffree, whats going on out there?" Both the guys ran up behind me while I stood there. Just as I was about to run out into the street to see if was Diva the guys saw.

"Who died?" The younger one asked.

"Dog got hit..." My voice was high.

B!tch I sounded like a girl. My new lips twitched.

"Jeffree... Jeff... Jeffree!" I tuned out.

"Jeffree Mother F*cking Star!" The one wrapped in my sheets punched my arm.

"What?! What the f*ck is it?" Now I was too chicken to see if it was my baby.

Diamond came out and sat by my feet. I picked her up.

"Shes upstairs man."

"Huh?" I turn to him.

"Diva. Shes in your room. In the bathroom. I saw her go in there."

I ran inside clutching Diamond. Running up to my room I skidded into the bathroom and looked down. She was rolling in the pink hair dye. It had fallen off the counter and was all over. Good thing my room was already pink. She looked up at me panting. The fluffy hair in her ears was heavy and stuck together from rubbing her head in the pink color. Diva jumped up my legs. Barking and yelping at me. I laughed seeing her dance around on her back feet.

A pink dog. A dog that definitely belongs to Jeffree Star.


End file.
